bienvenido a mi mundo tf2
by pokemongraymaster
Summary: aqui publicare todo lo relacionado a mi mente con team fortress 2 por lo que no tiene un tema o historia fijos seran basados en meet the "mis clases" y historias de humor
1. meet the thief

Un nuevo fic para todo el mundo que conozca team fortress 2

Disclaimer:todos los derechos de personajes no son mios son respectivos a valve

Posdata:los personajes no hablan con la traducción hispana hablan con su doblaje original

Meet the thief

Se olia el olor de un cigarrilo junto al humo característico de tabaco mexicano

?:yo nunca sabia que los gringos llegarían a tener tanta fama solo por dos imbéciles y sus corporaciones

(esta tocándose rigth behind you)

Un scout blu estaba hacienda guardia y escuchando musica

Scout:okay,no me voy a volver a ofrecer de guar!-un sonido de pisadas hizo que este callara haciendo que el scout se acercara-pyro,aquí hay un spy!-el pyro escucho esto y vino con su lanzallamas-te dejo en paz-el joven de Boston se alejo para poder evitar ver el mayor sufrimiento posible

Pyro:hudda hudda huh?!-el pyro se acerca a la oscuridad se le arrebata su lanzallamas y luego es atacado por un puñal asesinándolo-mphh

Un heavy blu se acercaba al lugar holia a muerto el heavy fue rápidamente a por su tomislav pero luego descubrió que algo la vigilaba

Heavy:que fue eso?-el heavy empezó a arder en llamas

El lugar vuelve hacia la habitación oscura donde estaba el hombre misterioso

?:quien dice que un ladron roba por instinto,imbéciles-este lanzo su tabaco hacia una ventana y tomo un puñal-esto es lo que me queda de mi madre,doña santa maria-empieza a jugar con el puñal

Administradora:heavy y pyro están muertos!-los restantes de blu escucharon esto y se pusieron en alarma,quien quiera que fuera el tipo es peligroso

Soldier y demoman vieron el cadáver calcinado de heavy,por lo menos hay pistas de un ataque de pyro

Soldier:hey escoses crees que sea un gusano fumador de red-el escoces solo asintió y tomo su intuertal al escuchar un ruido

Demoman:quédate aquí acabare con el maldito bastardo-este camina hacia un pasillo

Engineer y medic estaban juntos medic tenia una ubercharge por si acaso mientras engineer tenia preparada su frontier justice junto a su forajido

Engineer:no puede ser-el texano vomita en el piso al encontrar un cadáver agujereado por completo de spy,no podía ser posible de ser un heavy

Medic:camarrada estas bien-este recibe un tiro en la cabeza critico

?:gringo!-el texano recibe un disparo de una ambassador

Todos se reúnen en el lugar donde estaban los cadáveres de medic y engineer

Scout:muy bien solo quedamos nosotros,mantengámonos unidos!-el scout toma una posición de defensa junto a soldier y demoman

La habitación oscura vuelve esta vez el mexicano tenia una bolsa de dinero

?:vengo de D.F,mexico conoci a ese jane doe,le robe la billetera,y en fin esta bolsa de dinero lleva generaciones en mi familia

En el cuartel de blu en coldfront todos estaban totalmente aterrados

Scout:tio,debe de haber una forma de escapar de esta-scout noto que sus dos compañeros se habían ido-chicos!,chicos!-el scout con una force-a-nature se fue buscando a sus compañeros

El demoman estaba buscando su splendid screen mientras el soldier a sniper

Sniper:maldito!-este estaba siendo atacado por un tipo de rojo y pasamontañas negro hasta que este saco un puñal y asesino al campista

Soldier:gusano red!-disparo su lanzacohetes hasta que este se le fue arrebatado-maldito-fue asesinado por un cohete en su cara

La habitación oscura vuelve

?:sabes lo que es sufrir verdad,no?,eh!-este destruye la cámara que había en la habitación de una puñalada

De regreso en coldfront

Scout había encontrado el cadáver de demoman sin cabeza

Scout:maldita sea,estoy solo-este empezó a temblar al sentir una presencia

Este fue agarrado por una bolsa de dinero y ahorcado con ella

Al hombre se le ve en su zona de resuply como un hombre blanco y alto,con mostacho y un traje de mariachi con un pasamontañas rojo

Thief:me llamo el thief y soy una clase de defensa

(se toca el tema de team fortress)

Tiempo de estadísticas!:

Nombre:thief

Clase:defensa

Lugar de origen:mexico D.F,mexico

Frase:"gringo"

Emblema:en su brazo izquierdo,es un antifaz con forma de dólar

Ocupación:infiltrarse en bases enemigas y arrebatarle armas a el equipo contrario con sus puños

Armas

Puñal:arma de cuerpo a cuerpo,es un puñal de empuñadura negra con hoja de plata

Daño:50

Mini-critico:75

Critico:125 (puede matar al scout)

Pistola:arma secundaria,hace el mismo daño que la pistola del scout

Manos:arma primaria,al golpear a un enemigo con esta arma se le arrebata su arma hasta que el thief se quede sin municion o visite un gabinete de resuply

¿Qué tal!?

Tarde un buen rato en elegir las escenas y quería expandir la comunidad hispana de team fortress 2

Proximo capitulo

Meet the dog

adiossssssss


	2. meet the canine

Bueno he vuelto yaqui vamos con meet the dog

disclaimer:nada de lo que ven aquime pertenecen solo el canine y el thief

se muestra a un perro con un kit hecho de piezas de centinela recicladas y una pantalla

perro:woof!

(meet the dog)

el perro se rasca el lomo con una de sus patas y enciende su kit

traductor:sip mi buen amigo engie construyo esto para mi

el respawn cambia a la base red de 2fort

scout red:vamos,vamos,vamos perrito-decia este ordenandole al canine

canine red:oye calma que puedo ir mas rapido que tu-dijo corriendo a velocidad del scout

un sniper blu fijaba su mira en un soldier red

sniper blu:quieto,quieto-recibio un tiro a la cabeza con una sentry

canine red:mira a tu muerte perdedor!-seguia al scout sin cesar

el scout disparaba a todos lados sin cesar con su babyface blaster

scout red:sigueme rapido-empezo a recordar la primera vez que le robo a uno de sus hermanos haciendo que acelerara su velocidad

un canine junto a un engineer blu estaban patrullando la inteligencia

scout:uh,una idea-el canine estaba sigilosamente pasando por detras del engineer

canine blu:vamos engi cambia mi centinela por un lanzabombas lapa-el engineer es atravesado por una sierra mecanica y el canine blu es eliminado por un tiro a la cabeza de una pretty boy pistol

en el spawn red de granary

canine:y asi es como se hace un paseo por 2fort

bueno eso es todo les dejare las stats y ciertas curiosidades del canine:

nombre:"doggy" canine

rol:ataque

salud:50

frase:"woof!"

logo:es un centinela con el cañon en forma de hueso,ubicado en el lomo

armas

cañones

daños variados

sierra:10 de daño

32 de critico

curiosidades de canine

no tiene arma de corto alcance ya que el sentinela de alcance cumple esta funcion

no puede cargar la inteligencia

es la clase mas debil

y con esto me despido si estuvo corto es que no tuve tanta inspiracion


End file.
